fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Mornatus
Mornatus is the Deity of Disease and it used to be one of the servants of Krex. Appearance Mornatus is a cosmic ghost with red eyes and his color body is redwood with any shape when this thing explores in space. History When the universe was created, Krex created his sons and daughters and one of them was in charged of being the god of disease. Mornatus was adored in many galaxies and even Earth when the ancient civilizations existed. Most of the races in different galaxies hated Mornatus for his decisions and existence and many races made alliances to destroy Mornatus and end his it's existence and was defeated on the war. Mornatus blamed his brothers and sisters for not helping him during the war and Krex didn't cared about the situation. Mornatus threatened all races of the universe to end their lives and Krex stopped him and gave him one last chance to stop this, but Mornatus declined and so it began the Great War of the Gods. The war took 93 years to put an end to the invasions of many planets and fights against his brothers and sisters. Mornatus survived the war and now he's hidden in many parts of the universe and one day he will destroy all races and kill the gods and his father Krex. Abilities * Shapeshifting: '''It can transform into anything and altering his arms like blades. * '''Flight: '''Mornatus can fly and with greater speed in space. * '''Size Manipulation: '''He can grow any type of size until getting his max size of 13,500 Km. But it can take some time to be bigger. * '''Disease '''Manipulation: '''It can manipulate any virus or disease to mix it and make a new pandemic. The Alal Virus is the most powerful virus he has, but he rarely uses it against powerful beings more powerful than him. The Alal Virus mostly makes his opponents much weaker and less powerless. * '''Summoning Magic: '''It can use his dark body to summon an army of many forms. * '''Inmortality: '''Mornatus is old as the universe itself. He can never die, but he can be defeated and always return no matter how many times he's killed. Feats * Survived the Great War of the Gods. * Could grow 13,500 Km in three occasions. * Infected diseases and viruses in all planets with life. * Brought extinction many races and destroyed life of many planets. * Defeated and killed many powerful warriors and Prothemius once. * Shapeshifted into a planet to confuse his enemies. * Created the Alal Virus, exclusively against powerful beings and gods. And few times his victims died of the virus. Weaknesses * Failed to extinct humanity twice. * Vulnerable to light magic and cosmic powers. * Lost the Great War of the Gods. * He takes too much time to grow bigger. * Defeated many times by armies of races and gods. * Almost defeated by Blair Night. Trivia * Reponsible of wiping out life in Mars. * Before it destroys a planet, Mornatus can make a challenge to the military or powerful heroes. If he kills the challengers, he will destroy life and the race on the planet. * Mornatus is a mix of greek and latin of "death". * Mornatus is inspired by a ghost with red eyes in my dreams. I dreamed about him like three times and this is not a joke. Category:Radionatix's Kaiju Category:Space Demon Category:Genderless Category:Immortal Category:Universe 636 Category:Gods